


Love Me Not

by leaselp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaselp/pseuds/leaselp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is happy in her relationship with Robin, but after Emma confesses her true feelings for the woman everything crumbles around her as she fights to figure out where her heart lies. Her relationships are pushed, her life turned upside down and Regina is reminded how fast everything can change. Who will she choose and what will the consequences be? (OQ & SQ - SQ is endgame -no frozen or marian)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me from an RP I'm currently doing. It's a little different but generally follows the same storyline.  
> I'm not entirely sure which ship is endgame just yet (I'm thinking I'll let the readers decide on that one), but fair warning there will be both swanqueen and outlawqueen in this story.
> 
> Enjoy my dears! Feedback is welcomed as is your thoughts and ideas on where you would like this story to go / which ship should be endgame :)

Emma dropped her head into her hands and groaned, the pounding becoming unbearable. She and Hook just had a fight. Another one. It seemed never ending these days. They were out of the honeymoon period and into the ‘everything you do drives me crazy, just looking at your face annoys me’ period. Although if Emma was being fair, it was her fault, Hook was still in the honeymoon period, she had moved out of it and although she didn’t like to admit it, she knew it had something to do with a stunning brunette she shared custody of their child with. Emma rubbed her temples and groaned again, not noticing Ruby slide in opposite her.

“I was going to bring you coffee but it looked like you might need something a little stronger” She said pushing a beer towards Emma who gave her an appreciative smile before taking a big sip.

“Wanna talk about it? I’ve got a 10minute break.” Ruby offered making herself comfortable.

“Killian and I had a fight”

“Again” Ruby said in disbelief, a small smile playing on her lips before she held up her hands in mock surrender at Emma’s death glare “continue, I wont interrupt.” Emma just sighed

“It’s all we seem to do these days, I don’t know what’s happening to us. Actually that’s not entirely true. He’s trying, he truly is but it’s almost like my heart just isn’t in it anymore.” Emma rubbed her face and took a sip of her beer, almost missing Ruby’s knowing smile. “What?” she demanded

“Perhaps your heart is somewhere else?” Ruby said a little to cocky for Emma’s liking.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Oh please Emma, I’m your best friend” She said, leaning over and taking Emma’s hands in hers “I see the way you look at a certain mayor when you think no one is watching you. I’m also a wolf so I can sense the way your heart races whenever she comes near” Ruby said with a knowing smirk, throwing a wink in for good measure. Emma just rolled her eyes.

“You’re out of your mind” But it was at that moment said mayor walked into the diner, a smile on her face making her look years younger, Robins hand firmly in her own. She was laughing at something he said, allowing him to place his hand on her lower back and guide her into a booth, so wrapped up in each other they barely noticed anyone else. Ruby chuckled and kicked Emma under the table

“Told ya” she gloated before heading over to the table to take their order. Emma just huffed and finished off her beer before ordering another.

OQSQ

“And then the damn thing stalled” Robin muttered “But I got it going again so I can officially say I have mastered a manual” He said with pride and a slight chuckle “despite thinking the machines of this world are still quiet odd” Regina just smile at him. She had never really considered how odd it must be this time around for all those who were new to Storybrooke. Last time they got fake memories, they automatically knew how to use all of this world’s things, but this curse was different. They didn’t get that automatic knowledge and she loved hearing about each and every time Robin tried to master a new device. Teaching Roland the vacuum cleaner was her favourite. She had laughed so hard she hadn’t even cared when the boy ran to the pantry and deposited an entire box of cereal on the floor just to vacuum it up. Regina was brought back to the present when Robin took her hand in his.

They continued to chat as they ate, Emma strained to hear bits of their conversation but in the end gave up. Leaving her money on the table and making her way to the bathroom before she left. When she came back out Regina and Robin had left and she let out a sigh, Ruby’s words playing over and over in her head. She most definitely did not have a crush on the mayor. The idea was ridiculous she thought as she walked home, dumping her stuff by the door of her new apartment. Henry had found it not long after she agreed to stay. It was perfect for them, a 2 story, 2 bedroom, 2 bathroom little sanctuary. Kicking her shoes off Emma flopped down on the lounge and checked the time. Henry was staying this weekend; Regina was bringing him around at 6 so she still had a few more hours before they turned up. Closing her eyes Emma quickly drifted off to sleep, and most definitely did not dream of Regina.

OQSQ

“Henry, come on dear! I don’t wish to be walking in the cold” Regina called from the bottom of the stairs, smiling at Robin as he appeared from the kitchen.

“You’re not walking this late at night are you?” He said concerned, speaking with a mouth full of food that made Regina cock her eyebrow at him. He at least had the decency to look ashamed.

“It’s not far dear, I’ll be back to put Roland to bed.” Regina leant up and pressed her lips to Robins lightly, pulling back with a smile. “Unless of course you wish to put him to bed before I return” She purred softly, deliberately running her hand down his stomach and resting it on his belt, leaning back up to kiss him a little harder, making her intentions very clear. Robin moaned into her mouth, only pulling back when they heard Henry coming down the stairs.

“Have fun with Emma Henry” Robin said, patting him on the back. Henry thanked him before leading the way out of the house. “And I’ll see you soon” Robin said, kissing Regina before shutting the door behind them.

The walk to Emma’s was short and mainly consisted of Henry talking about his latest book, and how he was teaching Robin to play video games but he kept getting killed so it wasn’t much fun, and playing with Roland sucked because all he wanted to play was Mario Cart and he kept hitting the walls when they raced. Regina just laughed and let Henry go first as they arrived at the apartment, knocking on the door and waiting for Emma to answer. Regina tapped her foot impatiently when she didn’t answer straight away.

“I got a key, hang on” Henry went rummaging through his bag before pulling out his key and letting them both in, finding Emma asleep on the lounge. Henry threw a pillow at her before disappearing upstairs to put his stuff down. Emma awoke to the sight of Regina leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on her face.

“What?” Emma said sitting up, her face daring Regina to say something. Regina just smiled and said nothing, looking at her with amusement. Emma rolled her eyes and just laughed, standing up and making her way past Regina into the kitchen “Do you want a drink?” Regina shook her head but followed her any way, sitting at the breakfast bench.

“Are you okay? You seem a little….off” Regina said, her eyes scanning Emma’s face. Emma just shrugged.

“I think Hook and I broke up today.” She admitted honestly.

“Oh” Regina shifted uncomfortably. “I’m sorry” she offered, never very good at this comforting stuff.

“It’s fine I suppose. We just seemed to fight all the time recently anyways.” Regina nodded, noticing the hint of sadness in her voice none the less.

“Well I think it’s a good thing Henry is here then. You guys can have a weekend together just like old times.” Regina lent over and carefully took Emma’s hands in hers, “I think he needs it too, he’s been talking of New York a lot the past few days.” Emma stared down at their joined hands and just nodded. Regina gave them a squeeze before standing up. “I better get home. Roland’s gotten used to me tucking him in.”

Emma nods; disappointed she was leaving so soon. “I’ll drop Henry off Sunday night then, after dinner. Mary Margaret wants to do a family dinner.”

“That’s okay, just not too late.” Regina said before calling out her goodbye to Henry and leaving. Emma walked back into the lounge room and unceremoniously threw herself down next to Henry

“So what are we going to do tonight kid?” she asked, feeling a weight lift of her for the first time all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it seems that majority of you guys would prefer SQ as endgame, so it will be. There will still be a decent amount of OQ mixed in but the focus will be on SQ and heading towards that as endgame.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Regina walked in the front door just as Robin was taking Roland upstairs to bed.

“REGINA!” Roland screamed, wriggling out of his fathers grasp and throwing himself into her arms. “You’re back just in time for story time! Can you read it please? You’re much better than papa, he doesn’t even do the voices.”

“Hey!” Robin called from the stairwell.

“You don’t” Roland said with an accusatory stare “You just read. It’s soooo boring” he said dramatically, his arms wrapping tight around Regina’s neck as she lifted him up, mouthing ‘so boring’ as she passed Robin. She felt his presence behind them as they walked up the stairs, turning all the lights off as they went. He walked into their room once upstairs and she took Roland to his, laying on the bed beside him as he grabbed his latest book. Since it was still early, Regina read to him for almost hour, until his eyes drooped shut for the final time. Regina kissed his head, turning on his night-light and tucking him in before walking back to her room. Robin was sitting in the bed reading; his eyes squinted against the poor lighting of the lamp by the bed. Regina chuckled as she made her way to the closet and removed her dress, smiling when she felt his eyes on her.

“Milady I do believe your nightwear is over here.” He said darkly causing her to shiver.

“Are you sure? Because I’m pretty sure this is what I was looking for” Regina teased, turning around and holding up her pajamas. Nonetheless she made her way over to him, dropping the rest of her clothes before she allowed him to pull her down into the bed, rolling on top of her as his lips descended to her neck.

OQSQ

When the sound of her phone cut through the room, Regina was lying in Robin’s arms, her lips slowly moving over his in a stark contrast to the way they had just been kissing. She felt Robin grumbled and hold her close, his lips still moving against hers as he fought the urge to throw the phone out the window

“Robin I need to get that” she whispered with a smile, pecking him on the lips a few times before gently pushing him away. He didn’t remove his arms from her waist but reluctantly followed her towards the sound of the phone with a groan, his lips making contact with her exposed back.

“It’s Emma” She said in a worried voice, lying back down next to Robin.

“It’s only 10, maybe Henry wants to say goodnight” he offered with a light kiss to her temple before she answered the phone.

“Miss swan, is everything okay?”

“Mom it’s Henry.” Regina sat straight back up, Robin following her when he saw the concerned look on her face.

“Henry what’s wrong?”

“It’s ma, she’s really sick mom. She’s been sick for hours. She told me not to call anyone because she was fine but I’m starting to get worried, she can’t stop vomiting. I don’t know what to do” Regina could hear the panic and worry in his voice.

“It’s okay Henry” She soothed “I’m on my way over okay, just keep on eye on Emma for the next 15minutes. I’m leaving straight away.”

“Okay, thanks mom”

“Of course dear” Regina said as she hung up the phone and turned back to Robin. “Emma’s really sick, been sick all night. Henry sounds beside himself, I’m going to go around there.”

“Do you need me to do anything?” Robin asked, watching Regina climb out of bed and quickly dress herself. Once done she came back over to the bed and pressed her lips to his with a shake of her head.

“I’ll message you later” She said as she quickly left.

OQSQ

Regina was pretty sure she broke the law multiple times on her way to Emma’s house. It was just down the street but when you are faced with ridiculous speed limits and an impossible number of red lights just to go a few miles you’re going to bend the law a little. Basically running up the front stairs, Regina knocked on the door, so happy when Henry opened it immediately.

“Mom! She’s upstairs in the ensuite. Is she going to be okay?”

“I don’t know Henry. Why don’t you watch some tv while I go and check on her.” She didn’t like the concern written all over his face, her first priority was making sure Henry was okay. When he nodded, she gave him a smile before heading upstairs, gently knocking on the bathroom door.

“Emma” She said as she pushed it open slightly to find Emma sitting with her back to the wall next to the toilet, her legs drawn up and arms wrapped tightly around them as her head rested against the wall, eyes squeezed shut. She opened them slightly as she heard Regina come in.

“Regina what are you doing here?” Emma managed to whisper before she squeezed her eyes shut again, her hand coming to rest over her mouth as she fought the nausea. Regina grabbed a small towel and wet it, coming to sit next to Emma and pressing the cool towel against her temple. Emma sighed at the contact; Regina could tell she was burning up just by looking at her.

“Henry called me, he was worried about you.”

Emma groaned, “Is he okay?” she asks, looking at Regina.

“He will be, he’s watching tv downstairs.” Emma just smiled before her face paled and she scrambled to sit up in time to empty her stomach into the toilet. Regina moved behind her, holding her hair off her face and resting the wet towel on the back of her neck while Emma continued to throw up. Collapsing backwards, a few stray tears ran down Emma’s cheeks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this sick in my life” she muttered while Regina rubbed circles on her back.

“Something you ate?”

Emma just shrugged “Perhaps. I haven’t eaten anything out of the ordinary today.”

“I can make you some tea, it will help with the nausea. Are you going to get sick again?”

“I don’t know” Emma whispered, moving to sit back against the wall once more “Most likely.” Regina nods, before disappearing from the room and making her way downstairs. Henry spots her and instantly follows her into the kitchen, watching as she begins to make the tea.

“Is ma going to be okay?” Regina can hear the distress in his voice and puts everything down, turning and cupping his face in her hands.

“Of course dear, she just seems to have a very, very bad case of food poisoning.” He seems to relax a little which eases Regina’s mind. “I’m going to stay tonight okay, I’ll look after her so you should go and get some sleep.” When it looks like Henry is about to argue Regina gives him a pointed look.

“Okay” he sighs before wrapping his arms around Regina’s waist “thanks for coming mom.” Regina just hugs him back before saying goodnight. She turns back and makes the tea, brewing a whole pot instead of a single glass. Emma looks like she will need it. Slowly making her way back upstairs, Regina places the pot on the dresser, hearing retching sounds coming from the bathroom. Pouring Emma a cup, she makes her way back in and finds Emma hunched over the basin, washing her mouth out. She leans against the door, waiting until Emma had turned around before holding the glass out to her. Emma just scrunched her nose up and pulled back.

“This will help dear.”

“That will not stay down. What the hell is in the Regina? It smells like grass.” Emma’s eyes widen. “There’s grass in there isn’t there?” Regina smiles and nods causing Emma to groan. “But it will help?”

“Yes.” Regina holds the drink up to her. “If you manage to keep it down, it should ease the nausea and prevent you from being sick. You may need more than a glass though”

Taking the glass Emma almost spits it out after her first sip but reluctantly drinks it all. If it was going to help she could suck it up and drink it.

“I’m exhausted.” Emma admits with a sigh, “I feel like I’m going to collapse at any moment. I fucking hate getting sick” She mumbled, ignoring the look Regina sent her at her language.

“Try and get some sleep Emma.” Emma glanced out into the bedroom and shook her head. “Should probably stay in here just in case.”

“You can’t sleep in the bathroom, that’s insane.”

Emma looked down sheepishly “Yeah, you’re right. Insane.” She said but made no attempt to move towards the bedroom.

“Emma?”

“It’s completely stupid, I don’t want to talk about it.” Emma snapped and walked past Regina into the bedroom. Regina just stayed leaning against the doorframe, a concerned look on her face as her eyes followed Emma around the room. Sitting down in the bed Emma looked up, her eyes meeting Regina’s.

“You look tired.” She said lamely.

“I am” Regina responded honestly “I was in bed when Henry called.”

“Getting old madam mayor, sleeping before 10pm” Emma saw the blush that covered Regina’s face before she dropped her head. “oh, not sleeping then” She couldn’t help the twinge of jealously she felt at the idea of Regina sleeping with Robin. It was stupid, they were dating, but it still caused a stir of emotions in Emma.

Regina cleared her throat, before looking Emma squarely in the eyes. “Call me if you need me, I’ll just be downstairs. I told Henry I would stay tonight.”

“You’re going to sleep on that couch?” Emma asked with a grimace “You don’t have to, you can take that side” she points to the other side of the bed “I promise I wont bite”

“Oh that’s so reassuring Miss Swan.” Regina says bitterly. “The couch is fine”

“Please” Emma could kick herself at how pathetic she just sounded. “It would help me sleep.”

Regina studies her for a moment before saying “Only if you tell me what is bothering you.” Emma knew by her tone she was serious, but she supposed it might be worth opening up a little if the result was having Regina sleeping next to her tonight. She nodded and watched as Regina, slipped out of her shoes and into the other side of the bed, propping herself up on the pillows, mirroring Emma’s position. Emma looked down at her hands and sighed, not sure where to start.

“The foster system sucked.” She felt Regina tense and immediately knew this was a touchy topic for them both. Whilst they were slowly becoming friendly, their past was still something they liked to ignore; especially considering Regina was the catalyst for Emma being in the foster system. There was no bad blood between them over it, not anymore, but it didn’t mean they could discuss it easily.

“I got really sick once when I was 10. There was this nasty gastro bug going around the school and I got it. I woke up one night threw up all over myself and all over my bed. Got it everywhere, but I was 10 and sick and I didn’t know any better” Emma looked out the window and composed her thoughts, feeling Regina’s hand slip into hers. “They weren’t a nice family. They uh, they punished me. I was still sick and they-“ Emma’s voice breaks and her grip on Regina’s hand tightens. “It was a long time ago and I realize that nothing like that’s going to happen now its just-” she stops mid sentence and looks at Regina.

“What happens to us when we are that age tends to stick with us for years to come, no matter how much logic we try to apply to it.” Regina offers sadly with a reassuring smile. Emma just nods at her, silently thankful that she understood. Emma scoots down the bed, laying flat on her back as Regina followed her, their hands still intertwined.

“Get some sleep Emma. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Regina squeezed her hand, smiling when she saw her eyes shut.

OQSQ

Regina was the first one to wake in the morning, thankful that Emma hadn’t gotten sick again throughout the night. She smiled when she felt Emma’s hand still tight in hers. Removing herself from the bed, Regina collected the tea-pot from the previous night and wondered downstairs for some coffee. She was sitting at the kitchen bench checking her emails when Henry wandered down, rubbing his eyes still half asleep.

“How’s ma?” he asked, sitting down opposite her and resting his head on the table.

“Don’t lie all over the bench Henry” Regina chastised, giving him an approving smile when he sat up. “And Emma was getting better. She’s still asleep now, she slept all night thank god.” Henry just nodded. She was thankful she awoke before him and he didn’t find her sleeping next to Emma. As innocent as it was, it would still have been confusing.

“How about some pancakes for breakfast?”

“Yes please” that seemed to wake him up. The next hour was spend with Regina cooking, whilst Henry talked at her about different things, mainly school. She had tried to question him on girls and he had blushed and brushed her off, mumbling about not wanting to talk about girls. They were just finishing their pancakes when Emma appeared, freshly showered.

“Ma!”

“Morning kid, smells great” She smiled at Regina and hugged Henry.

“How are you feeling Ma?”

“Better. Much better.”

“Pancakes Miss Swan?” Regina held up her plate and laughed when Emma pulled back.

“Don’t think I can manage that just yet.”

“I can make you some tea if you want?” Henry offered, moving so Emma could have his seat.

“I’d prefer coffee.”

“Emma will have some peppermint tea Henry.” Regina said, smile when Henry listened to her and began to make the tea.

“Spoil sport.” Emma mumbled, resting her head on the bench causing Regina to sigh.

“I can see where Henry gets it from.” She said under her breath, receiving a confused look from Emma.

“Here go ma.” He placed the hot tea in front of her “I’m going to go watch some cartoons now okay?” He didn’t wait for the response, just disappeared into the lounge room causing Emma to laugh and Regina to frown.

“How long are you sticking around for?”

“I better be going soon. We promised we would take Roland to the park today.”

“Thank you for last night Regina.”

“Of course. Being sick is never pleasant.”

“No not just for that, for everything. For staying with me too, I really appreciate it.”

Regina offered her a small smile “We are all haunted by our demons Emma, no matter how silly we perceive them to be. The least I can do is be there to help you through the ones I aided in causing.”

“No don’t do that Regina. Don’t blame yourself like that.”

Regina doesn’t respond, simply standing up and disappearing into the lounge room before returning a few minutes later.

“I’m glad your feeling better Emma”

“Yeah thanks, have fun at the park” Emma says with mock amusement and is met with a soft chuckle from Regina.

“Oh we will. I’ll see you Sunday.”

“Bye Regina.” Emma closes the door behind her, walking back into the lounge room to watch Henry play his video game.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend flies by for both Emma and Regina. The park was chilly and Roland ended up getting a cold, becoming bed ridden for the rest of the day and all of Sunday, making him grumpy and whiny, crying at the drop of a hat. Robin worked in the sheriff’s office all Sunday, which just left Regina and Roland at home. They curled up in bed and spent the day watching movies and when Robin got home he found them both sound asleep.

 OQSQ

Emma and Henry didn’t do much Saturday, Emma still recovering from her illness but they went for a bush walk Sunday lunch before their family dinner at Mary Margaret’s. They turned up at 5pm and enjoyed the small family dinner with just the four of them and little Neal. It was nice. After dinner Emma sat on the couch with her little brother cooing happily as she bounced him on her lap.

“You’re going to hype him up and I’ll never get him to sleep.” Mary Margaret said sitting down beside her.

“What you call hyping up I call wearing out.” Emma counters and bounces him to her face, pretending to eat his face before moving him back to her lap, his little face screwed up in laughter. MM laughed at the scene and made herself more comfortable.

“Why didn’t Killian come to dinner tonight?” Emma froze momentarily before quickly resuming her bouncing; her eyes never leaving Neal, MM however noticed the slight falter in her daughter’s behavior. “Emma?” She prompted.

“We broke up.” Emma said like it was the simplest thing in the world. “Well at least I think we did. We had a fight on Friday and we have spoken since.”

“You don’t sound at all upset.” MM said, smiling and taking Neal when he reached for her. Emma shrugged, turning to face her properly.

“It’s weird. I don’t feel upset.” MM gave her a knowing look that caused Emma to roll her eyes. “Fine, I’m a little upset but no where near as upset as I thought I would be.”

“And if he contacts you? If it wasn’t actually a break up just a really bad fight?”

“I guess I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it” Emma said, avoiding the question and jumping up to answer the door, screaming out “Kid that’ll be your mom.” She pulled open the door with a smile that faltered when she saw the person on the other side.

“Robin. Where’s Regina?” She asked, looking behind him.

“Ah, she’s at home. I thought I’d come pick Henry up” Emma just frowned.

“Oh, well he’s just grabbing his stuff.” Realizing that he was still standing in the doorway Emma moved aside “Come in” she said thinking she had hidden the strain in her voice. MM noticed it though; she had been observing the entire scene with slight amusement. Henry came running down the stairs a few awkward minutes later.

“Oh hey Robin, where’s my mum?”

“She’s at home, I hope you don’t mind me picking you up instead.”

Henry shook his head, quickly hugging everyone. “Thanks for dinner.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow kid.” Emma says giving him a big hug, before shutting the door behind them. Seeing David cleaning up the kitchen, she sat down beside MM with a smile. “You’re daddy’s going to make quite the housewife someday Neal.” She chuckled at her own joke before catching MM’s face.

“What?” she asked innocently

“What was that?” MM asked in her trademark inquiry tone.

“It was a joke.” Emma said slyly, tickling Neal.

“No with Robin. What was going on with you and Robin? Did you guys have a fight?”

“No, everything’s fine between Robin and I.” Emma scoffed, refusing to meet MM eyes.

“Emma-”

“Honestly, I’m just tired. It’s been a busy week. I’ll apologize for being blunt next time I see him” She said standing up “I’m going to head home. Bye Neal” She kissed his little cheek “Bye Mom, BYE DAD” she called out as she left her parents apartment.

 OQSQ

When Robin and Henry walked into the house Regina was walking down the stairs having woken up and showered while Robin was gone.

“Hey Henry.” She greeted them with a big smile “How was your weekend with Emma?”

“It was good. I liked seeing Neal tonight, besides the crying it’s pretty cool having a baby to play with.”

“That’s good dear, go and get ready for bed then you can watch a little tv before you have to sleep.” Henry nodded and disappeared upstairs. Robin turned Regina around, wrapping his arms around her.

“How’s Roland?” He asked, smiling down at her.

“Sleeping still. His temperature has gone down which is good but he shouldn’t go to school tomorrow just to be safe.” Robin just leaned forward and gave her a light kiss to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

“Ew” was all they got as Henry walked passed them and into the tv room.

“He won’t be thinking kissing is all that ‘ew’ soon” Robin joked against her lips.

Regina groaned “Too soon if you ask me.”

“I’m going to shower” Robin kissed her temple before making his way upstairs, Regina walking into the tv room to find Henry setting up one of his video games. She sat down in one of the armchairs and decided to check on Emma.

 

_8.35pm Regina: How are you feeling?_

 

Regina hadn’t even put the phone down when the response came back.

 

_8.35pm Emma: Back to normal. Your grass tea is a miracle worker._

_8.36pm Regina: A little trick I learnt. No time for a queen to be sick._

Regina put her phone down and watched Henry play with a frown. “None of this makes any sense.” She commented, “Knights don’t do! That’s absurd!”

“Mooom, it’s just a game. Not all of us grew up in the Enchanted Forest” He joked, his eyes never leaving the tv. She felt her phone vibrate and looked at the screen. 2 messages from Emma.

 

_8.36pm Emma: Nobody has time to be sick. Only you would figure out a way around it._

_8.40pm Emma: Why didn’t you pick Henry up tonight?_

 

Regina frowned at the question.

 

_8.41pm Regina: Roland’s got the flu. We fell asleep watching Jungle Book. Roland thinks the boy looks like him. Robin didn’t want to wake me._

Regina pressed sent, staring at the screen before quickly adding:

 

_8.41pm Regina: Why?_

 

“Are you winning?” Robin asked, sitting down next to Regina and wrapping his arm around her.

“It doesn’t really work like that.” Henry muttered, his face scrunched up as he pressed the controllers harder, his knight jumping over fireballs. Robin frowned and looked to Regina who just shook her head and held her hands up. She felt her phone vibrate against her leg but ignored it, resting her head against Robins shoulder. They watched Henry play for a little while longer before Regina told him it was bedtime. Begrudgingly Henry turned off the tv and said goodnight.

“I’ll turn everything off, you go to bed.” Robin said and Regina made her way upstairs, climbing into bed when she remembered her phone.

 

_8.45pm Emma: You were missed._

Regina couldn’t help but cock her eyebrow.

 

_9.25pm Regina: I highly doubt that._

 

Regina laid down, taking her hair out and pulling the blankets over her.

 

_9.26 Emma: I missed you._

 

Robin entered the room as Regina read the message, frowning at her phone.

 

“Regina, are you okay?” Her head darted up as her phone vibrated again.

“What?”

“You looked concerned, who’s on the phone?” Regina looked down.

 

_9.26pm Emma: Neal missed you too. I think he likes your sassiness._

“It was just Emma, she’s feeling a lot better” Regina placed her phone on the bedside table, smiling over at Robin.

“Is Emma okay?” Robin asked, climbing into bed “I mean is she alright with me. She seemed rather angry at me tonight.” Frowning, Regina propped herself up on her elbow.

“I don’t know why she wouldn’t be okay with you.”

Robin smiled, and kissed her “I’ll talk to her at the station. Goodnight”

“Goodnight dear.”


End file.
